


Sick Day

by Blackdragon1998



Series: The life of being Alex Danvers girlfriend [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Alex Danvers Needs a Hug, Badass Reader, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Hurt Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Minor Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Protective Siblings, Sick Alex Danvers, childish Alex Danvers, protective Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackdragon1998/pseuds/Blackdragon1998
Summary: Alex Danvers gets a cold while reader is away on a mission.pure fluff. maybe OC Alex Danvers (little bit).





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Story that just came to me.  
English is not my native language. any mistakes are mine and it apologize for them

Alex Danvers had two ways of reacting when she was sick. One, she denied she was sick and got to work anyway. Even though you pleaded with her to stay home on bed and rest. Not being able to put away her agent Danvers persona and being her typical stubborn self. Ore two she felled so miserably she became agitated and started acting like a child.

one was almost always followed by two.

* * *

On a mission in Alaska. The DEO had discovered CADMUS facility that was in the middle of a remote forest. You, being insensitive to the cold, revelling in cold climates, you were the perfect agent to infiltrate.

The facility was not accessible by road, which meant that the last couple of miles you had to do by foot. No problem for you, you actually liked it. Gave you more time to think of how you were going to do this, it was a solo mission, so you were on your own for the whole mission. Back home you had studied the blueprint giving you a certain impression of how the facility would look. It wasn’t much but it was the best you could do, also Alex demanded you would at least show her something so you wouldn’t go in blind. But being a meta-human, almost as strong as a Kryptonian, giving you a huge advantage.

Nevertheless, your girlfriend still worries. That’s why you aren’t surprised when your phone goes off. What does surprise you is that it is your actual phone and not your com.

“(Y/N)” Alex’s whine comes through the phone before you can say anything. Her voice sounded hoarse, and she was talking with a stuffy nose.

“yes, baby girl?” you answer her in a quiet voice, getting closer to the compound you needed to start watching your surroundings more. Tucking the phone between your shoulder and ear you do a quick scan of your surroundings.

“hi.”

“hi, sweetheart.” You can’t help the smile that is forming.

“How are you feeling?” you have to try hard not to laugh when she lets out a childish whine. Being pretty sure she was pouting on the other end of the phone.

“I feel like crap.”

“I know sweetheart, have you taken anything against the pain?” deadly silence follows.

“Alex?” there is a little edge to your voice.

“don’t want to. It tastes bad!” the childish whine was back in her voice.

“sweetheart…” you let out a sighed, leaning against a tree. Having arrived you checked your surroundings. Snow had begun to fall while you were on the phone, helped you blend in with your surroundings.

There were a couple of guards outside, far enough away from each other and you, that they couldn’t hear you if you talked in a low voice. You pull the sniper rifle from your back and lay on the ground, putting the phone back between your ear and shoulder.

“are you home or still at the DEO?”

“home.”

“alone?” Alex home alone when she was sick wasn’t a good idea. Alex gets a fever. And that again is easily followed with nightmares and anxiety.

“no. Kara and Lena are here too.” She says before falling into a coughing fit.

you were contemplating with one would be best to handle this. Kara would do anything for her sister but would overreact. Lena, you didn’t know how she would react with a sick person. At least you hoped she would keep a level head at this.

“sweetheart, could you put Lena on the phone for me? Pretty please.” You had to be delicate with this. Sick Alex was needy Alex if you finally got her to admit she was sick. She usually wouldn’t leave you presence and would demand cuddles all the time.

“why?” Alex started to sound tired and you knew she would want to sleep soon.

“so I can tell her everything she has to do to make you feel better.” While the phone is being past around you take the time to take out the guards outside. Each with one shot to the head. Fast and clean.

“Hello?” came Lena’s familiar voice.

“one second.” With that, you shot the last guard.

“(Y/N)? why did Alex call you? Is everything okay with you.” You chuckled at hearing the little Luthor not being able to keep the worry out of her voice.

“I’m okay. It’s Alex I’m worried about. For what I gathered, she is sick.”

“Yeah. It took me and Kara the whole afternoon to convince her to come home and rest. She is running a low fever. But I don’t think it’s the flu, more the common cold.” She told you.

“well at least that is a relieve. Have you been able to get her to take any painkillers? Even with the common cold, she gets headaches and sore muscles.”

“no, she refuses everything.” Lena was clearly frustrated. You knew the feeling.

“guest so.”

“how do you do it. I have seen some stubborn Alex Danvers moments at the DEO but this one takes the cake. Not even Kara’s puppy dog eyes work.”

“well young one, let me teach you in the way of making a Danvers woman take her medicine. It will come in handy later with Kara because that can also be one stubborn cookie when she is sick.”

Lena was a bit confused.

“Kara is a Kryptonian she doesn’t get sick?”

“when she has her powers she doesn’t, but when she solar flares she is a resistant as a toddler. As petulant too.” Remembering the last time Kara got sick, you thought it is best to warn Lena beforehand.

“nothing works as good with a Danvers woman as plain old blackmail. Alex’s is always cold when she is sick, so my GamePlan is, I put a blanket in the dryer and let it in there for ten minutes until it is nice and warm. Then I promise to give it to her if she takes her medicine. Works every time, for Kara the same. After that she most likely will fall asleep, she’s usually out for a couple of hours. I should be home after that.” With a small goodbye you hang up the phone and concentrate back on your mission, so you could go back home to your girlfriend.

Infiltrating the compound wasn’t as hard as you thought it would be. It was a recon mission, so the key lay in staying undetected. Getting the information, you needed was effortless and before you knew it you were on your way back home, without any complications. Thinking the most hectic part of your day was over, imagine your surprise when stepping into the chaos that was your apartment. Alex and Kara were arguing over something, and Lena was in the open kitchen.

Your entrance didn’t go unnoticed. Three heads turned and one of the women in the apartment made a beeline for you.

“(Y/N)!” Alex didn’t waste any time with wrapping her arms around your neck and burying her head in your neck.

“Hey, sweetheart. Feeling any better?” you asked stroking her back and giving a kiss to her forehead. You noticed she was still rather warm but was shivering in the meantime. She shook her head without looking up at you.

“(Y/N)! thank god you are here. Maybe you can convince my sister she has to take her medicine if she wants to feel better.” Kara came up not to you long after Alex did. You guessed this could happen, hoped it didn’t. without saying anything you moved to the couch on the Livingroom and placed Alex on it, wrapping her in a blanket.

“rest a bit while I talk to Kara and Lena okay.” You give her a kiss on the forehead. When trying to pull away, Alex started whining.

“nooooo!” with a speed you didn’t think she had in her, in her current state, she locked her arms around your neck and tried to drag you onto the couch. You were pretty sure you heard Lena snicker behind you, but you were to ingrossed in Alex to be sure.

“it’s okay, sweetheart. I’m only going to be a couple of minutes and then I will give you my undivided attention. Okay.” You looked her in the eyes while pulling away for a bit too look her in the eyes.

“Okay.” With a final kiss on the forehead she lets go and nestles back into her blanket.

“Nice work there.” Lena teases when you meet her at the counter.

“Yeah, she has been impossible after she awoke an hour ago.” Kara huffs. This made you chuckle.

“Sorry I didn’t make it back before she awoke.”

“it’s no problem. How was the mission?” Lena asks while ingulfing you in a hug, followed by Kara.

“surprisingly uneventful. I guess you guys had more fun than I did.” You tease a little, which had the desired effect.

“don’t get me started on her,” Kara warns, which makes you snicker.

“okay. Why don’t you guys go home and I will take over grumpy over there.” You say while throwing a thump over your shoulder. Earning you a reaction from Alex.

“hey, I can hear you.”

You say your goodbyes to Lena and Kara before walking back toward Alex. How by now is half asleep and only briefly opens her eyes as she sees you coming. Without a word, she opens her arms and makes grabby hands. With a tender smile you engulfed her in a hug while cuddling her on the couch. The moment you were semi-sitting down she was on you and engulfed you like an octopus. Nothing was said, but that wasn’t needed.

it took Alex less than an hour to fall asleep and even then, you didn’t move. Not wanting to wake her and enjoying having her in your arms you stayed there for the largest part of the evening.

Only when it became evident that Alex’s wasn’t going to move, did you take her to the bedroom, Laying her down she made a brief sound of discomfort.

“it’s okay, ill be right back.” Quickly putting on some sleepwear before climbing into bed with her and pulling her into you.

“love you.” You say giving her a sweet little kiss.

“love you too.” She breathed in your neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
Comments are always welcome.


End file.
